


Circo y espejo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa tarde, en compañía de amigos, había sido un día de revelaciones. Podía ser, cabía la posibilidad de ser correspondido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circo y espejo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



Esa tarde, en compañía de amigos, había sido un día de revelaciones. Podía ser, cabía la posibilidad de ser correspondido. Se separó del grupo con la excusa de ir al baño. Se miró al espejo negando con la cabeza; tenía que decírselo, no podía ser tan cobarde. No debía ser difícil, mucha gente se declaraba por día y obtenían resultados positivos, claro que siempre existía la posibilidad de un desenlace nefasto y no anhelado.

Practicar -aunque fuera un poco- las palabras a decir. Algo tan sencillo como "ey, Renji, me agradas, eres un buen tipo y…". ¡No! Abarai era un sujeto sencillo, así que tenía que ser más directo.

—Me gustas —recitó, notando que su propia voz le sonaba ajena, pero carraspeó logrando tomar más confianza—; de verás me gustas muchísimo. Eres lo más excitante, hermoso y exótico que conocí en mi vida y… —Se calló de repente, un reiatsu demasiado familiar se hizo sentir. Renji, desde la puerta, se quedó azorado en el sitio para luego estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Después me dicen que el narcisista soy yo por preocuparme tanto por mis tatuajes!

Ichigo explotó iracundo, enrojecido no sólo por la furia si no por la vergüenza de haber montado un numerito ante la persona menos querida.

—¡Cállate y métete en tus asuntos, Renji! ¡Ve a hacer lo que venías a hacer y déjame en paz! —No era esa la declaración que pretendía.

—Pues, vine siguiéndote —la risa fue menguando poco a poco— para decirte, sin que estén todos, lo mucho que me agradas, pero…

—¿Pero? —El tan temido "pero".

—Pero te veo tan enamorado de ti. —Volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

Sin embargo Ichigo lo silenció con brusquedad dándole un impetuoso beso. No, no había sido una declaración estilo película o libro, pero había sido… que era lo importante.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic yaoi de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.


End file.
